Bunny's Hidden Destiny
by ConfessionHeart
Summary: Bunny Tsukino was born into the third generation of her faithful destiny. The daughter of the Royal Queen Chibiusa and The King Helios. In order for the upcoming princess to take over the thorn, Queen Chibiusa must proper, train her daughter.Bunny doesn't seem to know the hidden secrets in the past, that consist her family. If, evil appears destroying the perfect image of her life.
1. Chapter One: Childhood

" _ **Small Lady, it's time for bed."**_ The Queen said and closed the book full of fairytales then turn on the purple nightlight.

" _Mommy, can I have another bedtime story? Pleasseee_." I bounced up and down on the bed, and begged. My hair flop all over the place loosely as I opened up my puppy eyes.

The Queen stared into my silver eyes and gave in," _ **Fine, but after this story you must fall asleep** no if's, and's or but's **."**_ She said and sat down on the bed.

" _Okay, I promised."_ I said and crawled back under the covers.

 ** _" Let's see."_** It took a minute for the Queen to remember a proper bedtime story then she remember a story that her father would always tell her," ** _Once upon a time there was a legendary superhero name Sailor Moon who fought for Love and Justice. She was a very kind, strong and gentle person. She was so strong that she fought off all the enemies. It wasn't just her, Sailor Moon also had friends who fought with her."_**

I started to doze off right in the middle of the story," _Mommy, is Sailor Moon really that strong?"_ I asked half asleep.

 ** _" Yes, she's invincible ."_** The Queen said then leaned down and kissed my forehead." **_Good night, Small lady._** " She stood up then turned the light switched off.

I fell asleep within seconds 

_I want to be just like Mommy she's nice, loving and caring._

The Silver Millennium is a place where all planets lived in harmony and was very peaceful. The Moon Kingdom was located by the Sea of Serenity on the Moon. The Silver Millennium was inhabited by beings with very long lifespans. The Moon Kingdom was rebuild and it was ruled by Queen Chibiusa and King Helios. They had a daughter Serenity, that goes under the name Small Lady. Chibiusa cherish the name a lot and decide to let her daughter inherited it. The Crystal palace is a tranquil place home of the utopia in the 40th century.

 _My birth name is Serenity Unique Tsukino and my nickname is Chi-Chi/ Sometimes Bunny. I'm almost 16-years old. Appearance , well? Dark jet-black hair that resemble the midnight sky. Long, straight hair that flow past my ankles, mesmerizing hair. Ivory rich, dark tone skin, that reflect off from the light. Gold, crescent moon imprinted on the center of my forehead. With pure white/ silvers eyes. Height? about 5'2. I'm loyal, respectful and a little selfish a times._


	2. Chapter Two: Royal Meeting

**_" I was born and raised on the planet Earth and our mission is to help Earth people progress, become more develop planet in the Galaxy. This is the plan-"_** The Queen explained as she wrote down the strategies down on the board.

This lecture was getting boring by the hour. I sat there bored then I pulled out the hidden mirror that was behind me then I set it on the table. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror then I decided to fix my bangs as I moved them to the side after that I put my hair in two pig-tails.

 ** _" Small Lady!"_** The Queen shouted.

I jumped up startled and adverted my eyes to the Queen then sigh," _This is so boring Mom!_ " I leaned back in my chair and complained.

 ** _" This behavior isn't acceptable, Small Lady."_** The Queen said disappointed." **_Each member in this court travel here from their planet to attend this meeting."_**

 _" I didn't ask for them to come!"_ I sat up in the chair and put my hands on the arm rest.

 _ **" Don't you care about the lives of other people on the Moon? Because your responsible for them."**_ The Queen asked.

" _Stop babying Serenity she been acting like this ever since her father died."_ A girl with short black hair and brown eyes said in the court.

I stood up quickly and scooted out of the chair angry as it fell on the floor.I slam my hands on the table as my glass mirror fell on the ground and shattered _," DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF MY LATE FATHER!"_ I yelled and slam my hands down on the table as my mirror fell on the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

 ** _" Small Lady! Lower you voice! That's no way to speak to people from the Royal Court!"_** The Queen said.

I stomped my feet and walked towards the door where the guards was blocking my way _," Move aside."_ I said kind of rude and closed my eyes impatient with my arms crossed.

" **Queen**." The guards said and waited for a response.

 ** _" Move aside, listen to the Princess"_** The Queen said then looked back at the members of the court ** _." Let's continue where we started off at."-_** She said.

 ** _" Someone come clean up this mess-."_** I heard my mother say before I left out the court. I push open the doors and ran to my room. I picked up a frame picture off from my dresser and held it close to my chest as tears stream down my face. It was a picture of Helios and I when I was a little kid. _Daddy, where are you? I miss you_ I leaned against the wall then slowly sat down on the floor, crying my heart and soul out until I fell asleep.

I dozed off from a distance dream from reality. It was pitch black and the sky was filled with stars then I looked down at my feet. I was standing on water and I could see my reflection so clearly.

 ** _" Bunny."_** A deep and smooth voice called out to my name.

I lifted up my head to a familiar voice then I seen a unicorn with wings staring at me. I smiled," _PEGASUS!"_ I picked up my footsteps and speed walk to him.

 ** _" I missed you, Bunny."_** He said calmly.

 _" I missed you too, Pegasus."_ I said then sign hopelessly.

 ** _" Bunny, I sense that your unhappy in the Kingdom."_** He said.

" _Yes. My always want me in these court meeting and this rude girl spoke ill of my father. Why do my mother even try_ " I complained and sat down beside him.

 ** _" Because it's your destiny to be the next-"_** He said then sat down on all four of his legs.

 _" I just want to be here with you forever."_ I laid my head on his fur and fell asleep in an instant.

After a few hours I heard screaming and swords clashing against each other. The noise became louder and woke me up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and follow the sound of the noise that was coming from my window. Citizen of The Moon Kingdom, was dying one by one and was brutally murder the sight of it was horrifying.

Someone busted in my room and swung my door open" _Serenity!_ " A teenage girl shouted my name worried. Her blond hair was in one braid down her back and her purple eyes.

I turned around afraid and shaken by the sight of murder _," Koko, what's going on?"_ I asked as tears stream down my face and my heart felt heavy.

 _" That's a relief nothing bad happen- to you."_ She took a deep breath from all that running.

" _What do you mean? Nothing bad happen"_ I walked up to her and shook her." _People of The Moon Kingdom is dying_.-make it stop! make it stop! I don't want to see this"

" _Snap out of it_."She smack me across my face then put both of her hands on my shoulders." _Everything is going be okay, alright?"_ She looked me directly in my eyes.

 _" B-but what about those people in danger I can't just sit here in my room."_ I exclaimed.

 _" How long have you knew me? Since we was kids, right?"_ She asked.

 _" R-right."_ I said and nodded slightly.

 **" Ako the Queen wants you."** The knights said and came marching in my room.

 _" Stay here, Serenity."_ Koko said then took off and the knight who followed right behind her.

I sat down on my bed and each time I close my eyes I heard another innocent scream. I jumped up from out my bed and ran out my room. I opened the doors of the castle and blood splash on my face. I started to trembling in fear and shake hopelessly.

 **" Sailor Mars watch out!"** A familiar voice shouted.

I lifted up my head and the girl who blocked that attack was from the meeting. I pushed myself up from the ground," _What in the world is going on?"_ There was four teenage girls fighting against, _who-know-who._

 _ **" Aqua Illusion!"** _ A mist of fog form in the air.

 ** _" Venus Love Shock."_** Her chains wrapped around the enemies and sent an electric charge.

 _"That voice? It's Koko's."_ I took a step back then someone wrapped their arm around my neck.

 **" The Princess!"** Sailor Mars yelled.

"Nya." A little kitty attacked the men as I escape from his grasp.

" _Diana. Thanks for saving me life"_ I said relief.

" _Princess Serenity."_ Diana jumped down from the men head.

 _" Put your hand in the air and shout moon prism power makeup from the top of your lungs."_ Diana said and smiled.

 _" W-why?"_ I asked confused." The Moon Kingdom is a crisis."

" Hurry and up do it before the Queen comes." Diana demanded.

 ** _"DIANA DON'T-"_** The Queen shouted.

 _" Moon Prism Power Make-Up."_ I raised my hand in the air and said softly underneath my breath then nothing happened _." Diana what was suppose to happen? Did I say it right?"_ I asked bewildered then a bright flash of light within my chest and formed into a crystal. My body felt like it was changing and my entire body was encased in pink ribbons. Then a white suite appeared on my body with a blue collar that had two white stripes. There was a red bow tied in the middle of my chest. I moved my hands to the side then twisted my wrist as long gloves appeared that stopped at my elbow and the ends was red. The ribbons scatter around my legs forming my knee high red boats with the moon crescent on them and my blue skirt. Then a golden tiara form on my forehead.

 _" W-what the hell? I look like one of those girls off Smile Precure"_ I looked down at my hands then at the outfit.

 _" Nya, Sailor Moon watch out."_ Diana said happily.

I jumped up startled and my feet float off from the ground," _Someone help me! I'm afraid of heights"_ I whined.

 **" Your life is mines."** A possessed women picked up a sword and charged towards me as she jumped up in the air.

 _" S-stop don't come near me!"_ I screamed and closed my eyes scared. The vibration of my sound waves sent her flying back to the ground.

 **" Who are you?"** A young man said as he floated in mid air with his arm crossed. His white hair resemble the color of the snow and I was drawn to the color of his purple eyes. His forehead was marked with something that liked like a underside down crescent moon.

 _" I-I'm Princess -."-_ I said nervously.

 _ **" She's Sailor Moon."**_ Koko yelled.

 _" Who the hell is Sailor Moon? My name is Serenity."_ I shouted.

 **" I heard the Princess possesses the golden crystal that I want."** His hand quickly wrapped around my neck and I felt like I was being suffocated. The air in my lungs suddenly collapse and my eye sight became blurry.

 **" Touch your forehead and yell Moon Tiara!"** Queen Chibiusa shouted.

 _My hands trembled in fear, his cold hands gripped my neck tighter. My strength was draining from my body and my heart felt like it was gone explode._


End file.
